Skye's Moving Castle
by xXStarburstNinjaXx
Summary: Jill's life was normal. Then she meets a 'wizard' and the Witch Princess gets jealous. Basically it's the Harvest Moon version of Howl's Moving Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Skye's Moving Castle

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellos peoples! So I came up with this idea, when I had been watching Howl's Moving Castle for the millionth time (I really love the movie but I can't find the book *sad face*). Afterwards I had sat down to write another chapter for my other fanfic 'All's Fair in Love and War' when this idea popped into my head. Originally, this was supposed to be a Wizard and Molly story but I then realized that it wouldn't exactly work 'cuz I couldn't exactly see Gale with Howl's personality. So after thinking it through I finally came up with Skye so…**

**Skye will be Howl.**

**Jill will be Sophie.**

**I'm going to try and change things up a bit and not go exactly by the movie, but if I stray too far please let me know, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Howl's Moving Castle.**

****()****

"Are you almost done?" Lumina whined. She sat on the fence that kept my cows and sheep from getting into my crops.

** "**Almost," I said, not even looking up from the row of eggplants I was harvesting.

"Hurry up! You're taking forever."

Nami crossed her arms and huffed. "Well you know if you helped, it would go a lot faster."

"Me?" She looked slightly stricken. "But I just got my nails done."

Celia rolled her eyes. "Here, you can at least carry the basket." She handed Lumina the harvest basket before turning to me. "Jill, we're done with our rows."

I nodded. "Okay, so am I." I walked over to Lumina and ignoring her protests, dumped the eggplants into the basket. We then headed for my home.

Since Nami, Lumina, and Celia had finished their chores early (or more like Nami and Celia did since Lumina had a butler to do hers) they had offered to help out on my farm. I was extremely grateful since this was my first year of farming. Unfortunately my father had died last summer leaving me as the owner of his farm. Not only that, but this was autumn so I had to stock up on food, so I had planted extra rows of crops.

Once inside my house, the girls made themselves comfortable on my couch while I sat and carefully sorted the eggplants.

I didn't really like the vegetable, but they were very filling. And once grilled and stored in the fridge, they would last for months. Also, Mother and my sister Claire were particularly fond of them, so I always made them a dish that had the plant in them for their birthdays (which were conveniently in the fall).

"Oh my gosh! Look at this!" Lumina squealed. She wrenched the remote out of Nami's hand turning the volume way up.

On the screen was a building you'd never seen before. It looked like a giant had squished together a hundred or so old rusty houses together into one big lump. Black smoke belched from a couple dozen chimneys and to top it all off, the house was walking, yes, **walking**, across a field on four spindly legs.

"In other news," A reporter droned on in the background. "Skye's castle was seen a mere five miles from Mineral Town today."

Nami snatched back the remote and hit the mute button. "Five miles? Skye's never been this close before!"

"I can't believe!" Lumina and Celia shrieked.

I sighed shaking my head. I knew that those three were going to start gossiping any minute now.

"Did you hear about the girl from Harmonica town?" Nami asked.

"No, what?" Lumina leaned forward in anticipation.

"They say that Skye lured her back to his castle, where he ripped her heart out and **ate it**!"

"Oh, don't talk like that!" Yelped Celia, hiding her face in her hands. "Now I don't even want to go outside!"

"Don't worry, you're safe." Lumina teased. "Skye only goes after pretty girls."

This got them laughing. Meanwhile, I just sigh again, before taking half of the eggplants and store them in the fridge. I then take the other half and put that in the shipping bin outside. The girls followed me out.

"Hey Jill, do you want to come with us to get a bite to eat at the Inn?" Celia asked.

"No thanks," I shake my head. "I'm planning on going to visit Claire in Mineral Town."

"Well alright then; just be careful, you never know just how close Skye will get to town." She said.

"I will." I promise.

I waited until they were out of sight before heading back inside to grab a jacket. On my way out, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror.

_I don't have to worry about Skye anyways, I'm not pretty enough. _I thought glumly.

It was true. My hair was neither curly nor straight; it was just a brown fuzzy mess that I kept back in a ponytail. My eyes were a dull brown and my lips were too thin. My forehead was too big in my opinion. Some people like to argue and say I was quiet pretty, but I know that they were just trying to boost my self -esteem.

I hurried down the path that led to the small town. It wasn't much of a town. It only had an Inn, a bar, and a Doctor's Office with a couple of houses making it more of a village. I crossed the bridge and passed through Vesta's farm. Vesta and Marlin stood outside the shop. I waved to them, but didn't stop to chat. If I hurried, I could get to Mineral Town, visit with Claire for a while and make it back before dark.

The walk to Mineral Town takes about thirty minutes through the forest. Along the way, I carefully searched the side of road looking for herbs and berries, because as I said before, I was trying to stock up for winter.

_Clump. Clomp. Clump. Clomp. _What was that sound? It seemed like a hundred men were marching down the road. In fact, that's just what it was. Soldiers to be precise. They must have come off the dock in the village.

But who were they? I studied the emblems carefully stitched onto the shoulder of their uniforms. A multicolored bell standing in front of a tree lined in silver thread. Those men were from Castanet! But what were they doing here?

I waited patiently for them to pass. Two of the stopped and let their comrades pass leaving them behind.

"Look what we got here, Toby." One said as they walked slowly towards me. "We seem to have found ourselves a little mouse."

Toby chuckled while the other man reached out and touched my cheek. "Are you lost little mouse?"

I batted his hand away. "No, I'm on my way to visit my sister."

"You see Chase? You scare every girl away with you weird eyes." Toby snickered.

"At least they can see my eyes, unlike you Toby!" He once again reached out to touch my cheek.

I knocked it away again. "Leave me alone!" I snapped.

"There you are." I nearly jumped as I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hey! Can't you see that we're busy?" Chase glared at the newcomer.

"Oh really? I think you were just leaving." He raised a hand and flicked it lazily. Immediately, the soldiers stiffened, turned, and marched away silently.

"Sorry about that." I looked up at my rescuer and squeaked in surprise. "They're not all bad. You just have to know the right ones."

He had shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey cheetah print jacket with dark purple pants.

"Where to?" He asked holding out his arm. "I'll be you're escort today."

"Just to the inn, where my sister works." I took his arm. Strangely enough, I felt safe with him, somehow.

He smiled and leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed."

With that, we strolled down the path as if this was a normal thing, which it wasn't. For the first few minutes, I could only keep glancing at the man's face, which had no emotion on it what so ever. It wasn't until we had reached the town that I realized that we were in fact being followed.

I cautiously peeked behind me, hoping that it wasn't more soldiers, but what I saw was much worse. The best that I can describe them is that they looked like a dozen men that had black ooze dumped all over them. But they were defiantly not men.

"This way!" The man dragged me into an alley and we ran, me huffing and puffing and him, as if he were simple walking.

We rounded a corner and came to a dead end. I thought that was the end for us, but he simply wrapped his arm around my waist, leaping into the air until we floated ten feet above the buildings.

"Straighten your legs and start walking." He advised.

I did as he said and was surprised when we moved over an invisible platform.

"See? You're a natural." He chuckled.

I blushed. It wasn't long before we reached the Inn and he helped me land on the second floor balcony.

"Wait here a while and I'll draw them off, alright?"

I smiled nervously. "Okay."

"That's my girl." He leaped lightly backwards ant into the street.

Franticly, I ran to the railing, searching for his body, crushed into the pavement, but he has truly gone. In a daze, I rested my head in my arms.

"Jill?" I turned to see my blonde hair, blue eyed sister running towards me. "Oh Jill, someone just told me that you floated down on to the balcony with some strange man!" She hugged me tight.

I hugged back. "Claire, I'm fine."

She looked at me suspiously before grabbing my hand. "Come on we need to talk."

She led me back to her room where we sat on her bed and I told her everything that happened. At each word my sister's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Jill you have to be more careful." She said once I was done. "What if that had been Skye? He would of eaten you heart for sure!"

"Don't be silly," I replied. "He only goes after pretty girls. He wouldn't waste his time on me."

"Don't give me that!" She glared at me. "And what about those soldiers? You do realize what's going on right?"

"No, what?" I asked.

"The Sunshine Islands claim that we've stolen their prince and have declared war on us until they get him back. We've enlisted the help of the islands of Castanet to help defend our borders, so we're going to see more of them every day."

I nodded, taking this all in before standing up. "I have to go now, Claire."

She grabbed my hand. "Wait, Jill, are you happy?"

I frowned. "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you were happy running that farm by yourself."

"I am." I assured her. "After all, it's what Father would have wanted."

"I don't care what he would've wanted, I'm asking **you.**"

I shake off her grip. "Bye Claire."

"Do something for yourself for once, Jill." She called after me as I shut the door firmly behind me.

****()****

The trip back home was thankfully uneventful. Even still, I kept looking behind me, checking for more soldiers or those strange shadow men.

I also couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man. I knew of course, that he was a wizard, but could he really be Skye? No. He seemed too nice… then again how would anyone really what Skye was like?

I was glad when I finally made it back home. Night had fallen quickly and seeing the light on inside gave it a welcoming look.

Once inside, I carefully locked the door behind me. The events today had left me extremely cautious and I didn't want to take any chances. My stomach began to rumble so I stepped into my kitchen and rummaged through the fridge looking for the ingredients for Herb Fish.

To be perfectly honest with you, I don't know why I didn't hear my door open or closed; you could've easily heard it down on the beach normally. All I know is that when I turned around, there was a strange lady standing in the middle of the room, causing me to drop the ingredients.

She had long curly blonde hair that fell to her waist and reddish-purplish eyes. She wore a dark purple knee-length dress and a black cloak. But worst of all was that she was glaring at me as if I had called her every foul-mouth name that I could think of.

"Um… excuse me? Are you lost?" I asked nervously. I could've sworn I locked the door behind me.

"What a pity… Your father worked so hard on this farm only for you to slowly let it go to waste." She smirked." You **are **a failure."

Okay so I admit is, I might not be as good at farming as my Father was, but I wasn't that bad.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Here's the door." I march over to it and yank it open, gesturing for her to get out.

The woman's smirk turned into a snarl. "Is that any way to talk the Witch Princess?"

"The Witch Princess?" I gasped.

She rushed at me and passed right **through **me. I turned to face her standing in the doorway.

She smirked again. "The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it. Ta-ta." She gave a little wave before steeping backward and disappearing into the darkness.

The door slammed shut and with a _**snick **_was locked again. I stood there motionless for a couple of seconds.

_It was just a dream. A figment of your imagination. _I told myself.

Slowly, I shuffled back to the kitchen.

_Just a dream._

I bent over to pick up the spilled ingredients and froze. Those weren't my hands. They were too wrinkled and knarled to be mine.

_It's just a dream. Go to bed and in the morning when you wake up, everything will be fine._

But of course, I don't listen to myself and I walked over to my vanity table. At first, I can't bare look at myself in the mirror and instead stare down at the hands that aren't mine. That couldn't possibly be mine. Slowly my eyes travel up until I'm staring at the old lady that is me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry to all of you who are Chase or Toby fans. I only made them 'bad guys' for this one little chapter. Don't hurt me please. X0 Unfortunately due to parent problems I can only update this every other Saturday. Also in this story Waffle Town and Harmonica Town are part of the same country called Castanet. What do you think of the emblem for Castanet? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's Moving Castle

Chapter 2

**To the people who are reading my other story…. I'm really sorry but All's Fair in Love and War is currently on hold for now until I can get more inspiration for it. Sorry DX. **

**Thank you FlamingIceWolfGirl for being the first and only so far to review this story. **

* * *

><p>Strangely enough I didn't scream. I blinked and the old lady blinked as well. I reached out and touched the mirror and the old lady copied my movements. I then reached up and touched my face and when I felt the wrinkles, only then did I scream.<p>

After I finished and could start breathing normally again, I began to think, pacing from the kitchen to my bed.

_You fool! How could you possibly not tell that she was a witch? I mean for one thing she managed to open up that door quietly, but reddish-purplish eyes? I mean come on, that should've tipped me off right there! But nooooo, for once in my life I decide to back talk and Bang! This is what happens! Okay, Jill, you gotta calm down and think. There has to be a way to break the curse. I mean there's always a loophole right? I just have to figure it out!_

After several minutes of pacing, I realize that I'm exhausted. I give up on thinking of a plan tonight and instead, get ready for bed. I have to wear the biggest T-shirt and sweats I can find because I notice that I've gotten slightly plump in my old age.

_I have to break this curse! _I think to myself as I climb into bed. _There just has to be a way._

****()****

**The next day Third P.O.V**

"I can't believe she still insists on living here." Cassidy Howell muttered to herself as she walked down the road.

She was starting to regret wearing her pale pink stilettos, but they matched her dress perfectly! Unfortunately, the road to Jill's farm was particularly muddy today and she kept having to yank her heels out of the muck.

"Miss Howell!" she looked up to see Jill's three closest friends hurrying down the road.

"Naomi, Sylvia, Miranda, it's so nice to see you!" she beamed.

"It's Nami, Celia, and Lumina, mam." The one in the middle, Celia, said. "It's nice to see you too."

"Oooh, I love your outfit Miss Howell!" Lumina squealed.

"Why thank you, it's all the rage in Waffle Town!" She gave a little twirl. "Where's Jill?"

Nami jerked her thumb behind her shoulder. "Back at the farm. She won't come out of her house and locked the door on us. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh dear!" Cassidy's eyes widened, "I better go check on her. See you girls later." She waved goodbye before walking off.

"Bye Miss Howell." They called after.

Upon reaching Jill's house, she knocked twice on the door.

"Jill, honey, are you in there?"

"Yes Mother." Jill croaked, her voice sounding funny.

"Jill!" Cassidy gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a small cold that's all." Her daughter replied. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor." She suggested as she tried the doorknob. It was locked, just like the girls said it would be.

"No! I mean-… yes, I'll go as soon as you leave. You should go now, so you don't catch this awful cold." A horrible hacking came from behind the door and Cassidy shuddered slightly.

"Okay dear, if you insist, but call me the moment you feel better, I have wonderful news! Alright Jill?"

"Of course, bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Cassidy was grateful to put distance between her and her sick daughter, it wasn't that she didn't like spending time with Jill; it was just that she could not afford to get sick. After all, she was getting married in a few weeks to the Mayor of Waffle Town himself! For the first time in forever she would be rich!

Not only that, but Hamilton, her fiancé, had already agreed to allow her daughters to move in, after all, his house was pretty big with just him and his son living there. Cassidy had already told her other daughter Claire, and she was extremely happy. She had already picked out a dress to wear to the wedding.

Jill, on the other hand, would be a different story. She had never really approved of any of the men that Cassidy had married, no matter how rich they were and was always insisting on spending her summer at her father's farm. What was even worse was when she had taken over the farm when her father had died. Cassidy truly wished that Jill would have done something else, like get a sensible job as a waitress at an Inn like Claire had done or marry into some decent money like her mother was doing now.

One could only hope though…

****()****

**Jill's P.O.V**

I waited a couple of minutes after Mother left before dragging myself out of bed. It was obvious what I had to do, and I wasn't happy about it.

I couldn't stay here. People would begin to question what had happened to me and would soon figure out I was cursed. They wouldn't want to be near me then, for fear of the curse spreading to them, for some curses were spreadable. No, I would have to leave and find a way to break the spell before I could come back.

I went over to my dresser and pulled on some clothes that would be suitable for me to wear: a white blouse, a blue skirt that fell to my ankles, a light blue sweater jacket and white flats. Next, I went to the fridge and packed a loaf of bread, a chunk of cheese, some herbs, and a couple of water bottles into my rucksack. I then went to my Tool Box and also packed my matches and my fishing pole. Finally, I went to my writing desk and wrote a note.

_To the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley,_

_ I am taking a small vacation for an unknown amount of time and ask that Takakura take care of the farm for me in my absence. Thank you._

_Jill_

After carefully taping the note to the front of my door, I shoulder my rucksack and hurry on my way. As I go along, I take great care to keep my head low in case I pass by anyone that might recognize me, but I managed to reach the edge of the valley with no problems.

"Hey Miss!" I turned to see a wagon full of lumber coming my way, driving the wagon is a boy with blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes, reminding me of Claire. "Are you headin' to Mineral Town? I can give you a ride if you want."

"Why, that would be nice, thank you dear." I say and climb up beside him.

During the trip up to town I learn much about the boy, Bo. He's from the city, Harmonica, where he's apprenticed under a carpenter. He takes great pride in his work and talks much of one day running his own woodshop. Right now he's visiting his parents in town and has collected enough lumber for them to upgrade their house.

Once we reached town, he's kind enough to drop me off on the other side of the Inn just outside of the Wilderness.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Miss?" the young boy frowns, looking worried. "The Wilderness can be pretty dangerous."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, my sister doesn't live too far from hear."

I wasn't lying; I could hear Claire laughing from inside the Inn.

Quickly, I departed from town and made my way down the Wilderness path. The Wilderness was a wide plain that spanned for miles until reaching the ocean. It was also a notorious place for Witches and Wizards to make their homes. I hoped that if I traveled far enough, I would eventually come across one of them and they might be able to reverse the curse. I knew it was a very simple plan but it was the best idea I could come up with.

After several hours though, I was starting to think that I should've just stayed at home. It was starting to get dark, my feet hurt, I twisted my left ankle, and I could still see Mineral Town on the horizon.

"Great. Just great." I grumbled to myself. I winced as I put weight on my left foot. "I need a walking stick."

I spotted a bush with a long stick poking out of it. Perfect. I tugged on it trying to pull it out, but it was stuck well. I tugged harder and eventually I fell backwards pulling the stick with me. I let out a little shriek when I realized that the stick was actually a scarecrow. Strangely enough it was standing on its own.

"Oh my. I didn't expect you." I said. "But I guess you have expect the unexpected out here in the Wilderness." My nose wrinkled when I realized what his head was. "Ugh. Onions. I've hated onion ever since I was a little girl, but my father always did tell me not to be picky. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where I can spend the night, do you?" Of course Onion didn't answer. "Look at me, talking to a scarecrow! How low can I get?" I shake my head, chuckling, and limp away.

I turn to take one last look at the scarecrow, Onion, and am startled to see him following me. Like **literally **hopping along behind me.

"Er… It's okay; you don't have to follow me around." I say nervously.

Onion ignores me and instead drops a cane that's ornately carved in front of me.

I take the cane and test it out. "It's perfect! Thank you!" I smiled at him. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find shelter do you? I'd hate to spend the night out here."

Onion hops of without another word, I really don't think he could speak anyways, and I settle in to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

After a while, it's completely dark and I know I have to get a move on. _It was silly of you to put your trust in a scarecrow. _I tell myself.

I only managed to travel a couple of yards before I hear a strange noise. _**CREEAAK- CLUMP. CREEAAK-CLUMP. **_With small cautious steps I go up a small rise to where the sound is coming from. I'm surprised at what I see. It's a very familiar building coming right for me. And can you guess who was leading it?

"You idiot!" I shrieked. "You led Skye's castle right to me! Are you trying to get me killed?"

Onion stops right in front of me and so does the castle, settling down until the front door touches the ground. I glared suspiously at it. I know I really don't have a choice in whether or not I want to go in. it's either spend the night here, or spend it out in the Wilderness.

"All right, I'm going in." I sighed giving in. I step up to the door and open it. A wave of heat rushes out to greet me and I hear a fire crackling in a hearth. "Take care of yourself, okay Onion? Try not to get stuck in another bush." I step inside and shut the door behind me.

The castle is not what I expected. The room that I have stepped into is dark and dusty. In the middle is a table piled high with books, dirty dishes, and moldy food. In the corner is a kitchen filled with more dirty dishes and old food. In another corner, is the hearth with a fire going and a chair in front of it.

"Jeez, this place is a dump." I muttered as I walked over to the hearth. I add a couple of logs to the fire before settling into the chair for the night. "But I suppose it'll do."

Just as I was falling asleep, I heard a tiny voice say. "Wow, that's some curse you got there."

I open my eyes to see, sitting in the fire, a little plump man with tiny wings chewing on a burnt log.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Finn, a fire demon and I know how you feel. I'm cursed too." The little man answered.

"Oh really? And what's your curse?" I raise my eyebrows questionly. After a walking castle and a live scarecrow this fire demon was really no surprise.

"My curse?" Finn jumps up and starts waving his arms around crazily making the fire flare up. "My curse is that I'm stuck in this castle doing chores all day! Heat the water! Move the castle! And do I get thanks for all my hard work? NO! Instead, Skye gives me **more **work, as if my job isn't hard enough as it is!"

"So how can you break my curse if you can't even break your own?" I ask.

The demon huffs and sits back down, "Tell you what, if you can figure out a way to break my curse, then I'll figure out a way to break yours."

"Deal," I yawn and settle back into the chair. "'Night now."

"Wait don't go to sleep! We need to-" Finn sighs, "Oh never mind, you probably can't help me anyways."

I ignore his grumblings and instead fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter feels kinda slow, but it's necessary. The next one should be a bit more interesting.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
